


gaussian blur: eid - day one

by mochasweets



Series: Gaussian Blur AU [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, mingyu's family is chaotic, pls congratulate seok for trying his best
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochasweets/pseuds/mochasweets
Summary: Mingyu sebetulnya seneng-seneng aja, tapi dalam hati dia juga berharap bisa bilang ke mereka semua, bahwa manusia yang sebelum jam 7 pagi udah nyampe rumahnya cuma buat ngerayain lebaran bareng keluarga Kim ini adalah cowoknya.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: Gaussian Blur AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898134
Kudos: 11





	gaussian blur: eid - day one

**Author's Note:**

> Bagian dari Seokgyu lokal au berjudul [Gaussian Blur](https://twitter.com/jypeachx/status/1252932123507306503). Terpisah dari _storyline_.

Sewaktu Mingyu keluar dari kamar pukul 6 pagi, dia ga nyangka bakal menemukan Seokmin duduk di ruang tamunya, rapi mengenakan baju koko warna putih dan celana chino yang dibeliin Mingyu minggu lalu. Wajahnya yang serius nge- _scroll_ hape, langsung berseri begitu dia sadar Mingyu memperhatikannya dari tangga. Mingyu ngucek mata, ga biasa ngeliat matahari sepagi ini.

“Rajin banget, bangun jam berapa kamu?” tanya Mingyu sambil berjalan menghampiri Seokmin. Melihat keluarganya masih sibuk bersiap di kamar masing-masing, Mingyu pikir dia bisa mencuri sedikit waktu dengan cowoknya.

“Aku begadang,” jawab Seokmin dari posisi duduknya. “Ketiduran jam setengah tiga, jam empat udah bangun lagi.”

Mingyu mendecakkan lidah sambil menyisir rambut halus Seokmin dengan jarinya, simpatik. Ia kemudian meraih dagu Seokmin, menuntun laki-laki itu menemui tatapannya.

“ _I love you,_ ” ucap Mingyu singkat sebelum membungkuk memberi kecupan pada kedua belah bibir Seokmin, _morning breath be damned._

❀

Setiap lebaran di rumah orang tuanya, Mingyu selalu ikut solat Id berjamaah di masjid. Sederhana aja karena dia ga bisa ujug-ujug bilang ke Nyai atau Engkong kalau dia agnostik. Pertama, dia _pasti_ mau ngga mau harus ngejelasin apa itu agnostik. Kedua, Mingyu _pasti_ diminta cerita sama Engkong gimana prosesnya dia jadi agnostik. Ketiga, Nyai _pasti_ ngamuk dan bisa-bisa bukan diusir aja, besar kemungkinan Mingyu keluar rumah tanpa anggota tubuhnya yang lengkap.

Seganas itu, Nyai.

Di sisi lain, masih ada Bang Josh yang emang rajin ibadah. Jadi dia bisa gabung bersama abangnya itu di halaman masjid dan ga perlu khawatir berada di antara tetua-tetua kompleks temennya Engkong.

Melihat Seokmin sibuk di dapur ngebantuin Teh Hana nyiapin ketupat dan kawan-kawannya, Mingyu ngarep dia boleh diem aja di rumah. Tapi Mingyu bukan Adel—anaknya Teh Hana—yang setiap lebaran _selalu_ kebagian menstruasi.

“Seok, kalo ikut aja gimana?” Mingyu iseng bertanya. _Toh_ Seokmin udah niat banget pake baju koko segala.

Seokmin tertawa kecil selagi memotong-motong ketupat. “Terus lo solat, gue cengok, gitu?” Ia mendengus pelan. “Ngga ah, gue di sini aja.”

 _Malu,_ dengar Mingyu tanpa harus Seokmin mengatakannya.

“Ya elah, Seok, daripada di sini,” Mingyu ngotot. “Adel mah _boring_ kalo lebaran. Orang pada solat, dia sibuk bikin _broadcast._ ”

(“Daripada abang! Ga punya temen buat dikirimin _broadcast!_ ”)

(“Enak aje. Itu tuh norak, lo tau ga?”)

“Ngga usah, Gyu. Gue di sini aja,” Seokmin bersikukuh.

Mingyu menghela napas kasar sambil bermain-main dengan jam tangannya. Meskipun udah bukan anak kecil lagi, Mingyu masih sulit menerima kata ‘ngga’, termasuk jika kata itu datang dari Seokmin.

 _Terutama,_ kalau kata itu datang dari Seokmin.

Selagi Mingyu sibuk mengatur buah-buahan di meja, Seokmin meraih pergelangan tangannya. Mulutnya bergerak tak bersuara, ‘Kenapa?’

 _Kenapa ngambek?_ adalah pertanyaan utuhnya.

Berhadapan dengan temperamen satu sama lain selama bertahun-tahun membuat keduanya mulai fasih memetakan emosi. Mingyu seringkali menemukan Seokmin menenangkannya sebelum Mingyu sendiri sadar emosinya merayap menuju permukaan. Pertanyaan singkat itu pun mendorong Mingyu membalas senyum simpul Seokmin dengan malu-malu.

“Udah, Seok, ketupatnya?” Teh Hana kembali lagi ke dapur.

Seokmin menarik kembali tangannya seolah-olah baru saja tersengat listrik. Mingyu cemberut.

“Ih, kenapa tuh mulut manyun?” goda Teh Hana melihat tampang memelas pada keponakannya. “Lebaran mah orang seneng, Gyu.”

“Kalo Seokmin ikut ke masjid gapapa, ‘kan, Teh?” tanya Mingyu masih penasaran, Seokmin kembali memotong-motong ketupat yang masih tersisa. Kalem, seolah-olah lima menit yang lalu dia ga bertingkah layaknya maling ketangkap basah.

“Gapaapaa,” jawab Teh Hana. “Emang Seokmin mau ikut ke masjid?”

“Mingyu yang ngajakin, Seokminnya malah ngga mau. Padahal daripada diem di sini. Ya, ngga, Teh?”

Teh Hana sibuk mencari sesuatu di rak makan, ia tidak melihat ketika Seokmin melempar tatapan mautnya ke Mingyu. Tapi bibinya itu tetap merespon, “Loh, kalo ngga mau ya jangan dipaksa.”

“Hah—“

“ _Lakum dinukum waliyadin_ , Mingyu.”

“Ye bukan masalahnya—“

“Seokmin, emang bener kamu mau ikut ke masjid?”

“Seok ngga tau bacaannya, Teh. Takut nanti orang udah bangun Seok masih nungging,” jawabnya simpel.

“Oooh _I see…_ ”

“Tuh kan, selow aja, sih.” ucap Mingyu mengira Teh Hana mendukungnya.

“Ya kalo Seokmin ngga mau jangan dipaksa, Gyu. Kalo beneran Seokmin ketinggalan bangun, kan, yang malu dia, bukan kamu.”

Seokmin tersenyum kepada Mingyu seolah-olah berkata _‘see?’_

Akhirnya Mingyu cuma mengangkat bahu menyerah. Setelah dipikir-pikir kasihan juga kalo cowoknya nanti di sana bengong. “Tapi kalo lo di sini mati kebosenan gara-gara Adel jangan salahin gue.”

(“Kurang-kurangin nonton drama, bang! Biar ga ikutan lebay!”)

❀

Selepas solat Id, mereka duduk di ruang TV sambil makan ketupat sayur ketika Mingyu denger ibu-ibu temennya Nyai dan tetangga-tetangga remajanya pada nanyain Seokmin.

Ngga lama setelah Seokmin pindah, banyak keluarga di sekitar rumah Mingyu yang ikutan pindah. Membuat Seokmin menjadi sosok baru di kalangan tetangganya yang sekarang.

“Siapa itu? Dikira saya, cucu Nyai. Oooh temennya bang Mingyu. Ganteng.”

Pret.

Waktu Yugyeom dan geng tongkrongannya nyamper ke rumah juga begitu. “Eh ada mas Seokmin? Tumben,” ucap salah seorang dari mereka sambil salaman.

Pokoknya semua tiba-tiba jadi vokal. Mingyu sebetulnya seneng-seneng aja, tapi dalam hati dia juga berharap bisa bilang ke mereka semua, bahwa manusia yang sebelum jam 7 pagi udah nyampe rumahnya cuma buat ngerayain lebaran bareng keluarga Kim ini adalah cowoknya.

Tapi tentu niat itu Mingyu urungkan. Bisa geger satu komplek.

“Ikut ke rumah Nek Yati lu nanti?” tanya Yugyeom sebelum dia dan yang lain pamit buat keliling kampung belakang.

Mingyu mengangguk. “Mau nebeng?”

“Nanya doang,” jawab Yugyeom sambil make sepatu sendalnya. “Ogah jadi nyamuk, makasih.”

Baru mau Mingyu tendang, sepupunya itu udah lari duluan.

❀

Bukan hanya Seokmin datang untuk ikut lebaran bersama keluarganya Mingyu, dia juga berencana ikut serta agenda keluarga Mingyu setelah dapat izin dari Nyai dan Engkong.

“Kamu yakin mau ikut?” tanya Mingyu seraya duduk di kursi depan mobilnya.

“Udah mau jalan, telat.”

“ _Cancel_ sekarang juga gapapa, Nyai pasti ngerti.”

“Kamu, kok, kayaknya ngga mau aku ketemu sama keluarga besar kamu,” kata Seokmin saat Mingyu mulai menyalakan mesin, bersamaan dengan mobil Bang Josh di depannya keluar dari garasi. “Kamu malu punya temen kayak aku?”

Mingyu memutar bola matanya. “Sok budeg.”

“Kok malah ngatain?!”

“Emang ga denger tuh orang-orang yang ke rumah tadi pada nanyain kamu semua?” jawab Mingyu meraih _handphone_ yang mengganjal di kantong celananya. “Namaku ngga pernah sesering tadi disebut setiap lebaran. _Ooh, temennya bang Mingyu, oh temennya bang Mingyu, oh temennya bang Mingyu._ ”

Seokmin tertawa kecil. “Ya maaf. Aku cuma mau kenal keluarga besar kamu. _It’s not a crime._ ”

“ _Nooo, of course it’s not. But—_ “ Mingyu menghela napas, melempar _handphone_ -nya ke kursi di belakang ketika dia baru sadar lupa nge- _charge_. “Kamu udah kenal kan, sama Nyai, Adel. Hm. Teh Hana juga sih, tapi doi ga rese.”

“Mhmm, hubungannya?”

“Ini, keluarga besarku dari Bapak, ngeselinnya sepuluh kali lipat, tau ga? Semua orang pasti pada nanyain kamu siapa, kenapa kamu ikut aku. Ketemu aku di mana, sekarang masih kuliah atau kerja di mana—“

“Gapapa. Gampang.”

“—udah punya pacar belom, nyari cewek tipe kayak apa, kapan mau nikah.”

Seokmin menahan tawa menangkap intonasi Mingyu yang makin lama semakin terdengar frustasi.

“Seok, enaknya ya, sekali mereka kenal, mereka bakal nganggep kamu kayak sodara sendiri. Tapi itu juga artinya— _bye bye privacy, bye!_ ”

“Oke…”

“Udah gitu, belum lagi ketemu sepupu-sepupuku. Yakin banget mereka pasti minta kenalan. Minta dijodohin. AAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!” Mingyu teriak sambil memukul-mukul kemudi dengan kedua kepalan tangannya.

Seokmin nyengir, tapi di saat yang bersamaan juga meraih salah satu tangan Mingyu dan menggenggamnya. “Gyu, kalem. Tarik napas… Buang...” ucap Seokmin dengan suara _customer service_ -nya yang bikin adem. “Ketemu aja belom. Ga usah mikir macem-macem. Sekarang ambil hapenya, _charge_ di sini. Aku ga suka ah kamu lempar-lempar barang begitu.”

“Maaf,” respon Mingyu sambil meraih _handphone_ -nya dari kursi belakang. “ _Nervous._ ”

“Dimaafin,” ucap Seokmin, fokus memasukkan _charger plug_ ke hape Mingyu. “ _Just. Throwing stuff is more of my thing,_ kamu ga usah ikutan.”

❀

Berisik, adalah kata yang paling mudah untuk menggambarkan suasana kumpul keluarga besarnya Mingyu. Kalau Nyai sendiri aja udah cerewet, coba bayangin sekarang Nyai-nya dikali delapan. Ditambah ponakan-ponakan beliau dan teriakan para bocah, anak dari ponakan-ponakan itu.

Seokmin, yang terbiasa ngerayain Natal berlima di rumah, sontak terbelalak ketika disambut serombongan orang di pintu depan. Yugyeom, yang berdiri di belakangnya, mendorong Seokmin masuk.

Mingyu benar, harusnya Seokmin batalin aja tadi. Tiba-tiba mendekam di apartemen kedengeran ga begitu buruk.

Dari satu tangan ke tangan yang lain dia salimin, tertawa begitu ada yang nyoba bergurau dengannya, merem kalo tiba-tiba ada bibi yang mencium pipinya, meladeni pelukan satu persatu. Saking pusingnya dan _overwhelmed_ , di ujung, Seokmin ga tau lagi tangan siapa yang dia pegang. Baginya semua tangan harus disalimin.

“Waduh. Anak mana nih? Kok bisa nyasar ke sini?” canda seseorang saat Seokmin menunduk mencium tangannya.

Seokmin mendongak dan mendapati Mingyu menertawainya. “Argh! Rese lo!” ditepisnya tangan Mingyu, lalu ia hujani cowoknya itu dengan pukulan-pukulan ringan.

“Tanggung, Seok. Lo ga mau salim sama gue?” tambah Joshua yang berdiri di samping Mingyu, menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

Seokmin bersungut, tapi dia tetep narik tangan Joshua buat salim, membuat Yugyeom yang glendotan di belakangnya menggeleng kecewa. “Jangan mau lu disuruh salim sama dia. Ntar ketagihan, jadi gila hormat.”

“Gue ga gila hormat. Tapi emang lo pada harus hormat sama gue.”

“Tuh denger, Seok. Itu baru disalimin sama lo, gimana disalimin sama yang laen.”

“Berisik lu. THR belon cair?” balas Joshua sambil celingak-celinguk karena berasa ada yang manggil.

“Bosnya Sunday Morning Cafe tuh harus dihormatin, Yug. Jalan kaki maunya digelar karpet merah, panas dikit dipayungin,” kata Mingyu, mulutnya monyong ngegas.

“Gua payungin sini bang, pake daon talas.”

Josua ketawa kenceng, tangannya bergerak ngegebuk Yugyeom. “Asem lo. Gatel-gatel dong gua.”

“Dih. Receh banget lo bang, begitu doang ngakak,” kata Seokmin prihatin begitu Joshua ga berenti ketawa.

Kalo bosnya begini, Mingyu jadi mikir jangan-jangan dia bisa mempertahankan posisinya jadi manager Sunday Morning Café selama ini cuma berbekal jokes garing.

Baru Joshua mau buka mulut lagi, seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Keras.

“Heh, kuping lo pada dicocokin batu apa gimana dari tadi uwak panggil ga ada yang nyaut?!” cerocos seorang perempuan paruh baya yang ternyata dari tadi suaranya terngiang-ngiang di kuping Joshua, “Sono gih ke belakang, ada ketupat, semur, rendang.”

“Udah nyarap di rumah, wak,” sahut Yugyeom, masih glendotan di belakang Seokmin.

“Ah. Ga ada, ga ada,” jawab si uwak sambil jalan ke bagian depan rumah, kemungkinan nyambut tamu lain yang baru dateng. “Pokoknya nyampe sini harus makan. Gue udah masak capek-capek nih! Ga ada penghargaannya amat!”

Mingyu tergelak sebelum ia mengecilkan volumenya ke Yugyeom saat si uwak udah jauh, “Maksa banget noh uwak lu.”

“Uwak lo juga, pe’a,” respon Yugyeom. “Satu ketupat bagi empat aja.”

❀

Satu jam kemudian, Mingyu menemukan dirinya berbagi sofa dengan Yugyeom. Tiga mangkok kosong berjejer di meja di hadapan mereka. Ide Yugyeom untuk membagi satu ketupat diprotes mentah-mentah oleh Nyai yang kebetulan lagi di dapur.

“Ga usah belaga miskin lo, dibikin miskin beneran ntar repot,” misuh beliau, yang kemudian dibalas Yugyeom dengan, “Nyai kalo ngomong suka kaga ada nyambungnya.”

Mingyu sebel kenapa takdir ga pernah jahat sama Yugyeom. Udah nyablak begitu aja, Nyai ga denger. Coba Mingyu, kalo ga bibirnya bengkak dicabein, pasti pinggulnya udah biru dicubit melintir.

Terpaksa mereka ngebabat habis dua ketupat. Biasanya mata Mingyu langsung berat sehabis makan banyak, tapi sekarang dia malah melek banget.

Di depannya, Seokmin duduk di lantai, badannya condong ke belakang ditopang kedua tangan. Postur orang yang lagi ngurangin rasa begah. Tapi bukan itu yang jadi fokus Mingyu sekarang.

Seokmin tertawa lebar di tengah percakapannya dengan Gendis, salah satu sepupu Mingyu.

Gendis, kalo minjem kata-katanya Nyai, cantiknya se-level Nadya Hutagalung. Tapi kelakuannya ga jauh beda sama si Princess, ayam kate pak RW depan rumah. Demen kelayapan, berisik, suka agresif kalo deketin orang. Kayak sekarang.

Udah tiga puluh menit Mingyu dengerin sepupunya itu nyerocos ga berhenti-henti. Sementara di depan Gendis, Seokmin— _his angel, his sweet boyfriend, his universe_ —ga sekalipun menunjukkan tanda-tanda bosen.

Mingyu mendengus bete untuk kesekian kalinya.

“Pak, kontrol muke lu,” bisik Yugyeom di sampingnya. “Kalo ketahuan bisa berabe.”

“Ah bacot.”

Yugyeom ngakak kenceng banget sampe Gendis menoleh.

Tapi cuma sedetik, abis itu perhatiannya balik lagi ke Seokmin. “Eh, eh, trus lo pernah nonton gak _play_ -nya yang—”

Mingyu mau muntah.

“Gue cuma pernah nonton dia waktu jadi Ariel di _The Tempest_ ,” Mingyu denger Seokmin berkata, ga kalah antusias. “Asik banget waktu itu. Pas tempatnya di teater terbuka.”

“Anjir. Serius? Yang di London?”

Seokmin ngangguk.

“ _Dude, you’re sooo lucky._ Gue mau nonton film dia aja harus nunggu Europe On Screen. Nangis gak tuh?!”

“Waktu itu dia main, kan, di _Legend._ ”

Gendis langsung histeris. “Asli! Gue ga nyangka bakal ngeliat dia, hampir pingsan gue di bioskop. Udah gila.”

Seokmin tertawa, matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit sempurna. _Tahan, Gyu. Kalem… Ini bukan apa-apa._

“Gue ada DVD _Parked_ , lo udah nonton?”

“Itu! Yang gue tonton di EoS! Lo ada DVD-nya? Gue boleh pinjem ga?!”

“Boleh, dong.”

“Asik!” pekik Gendis, dengan kedua tangan terkepal. _Excited._ “Nanti gue minta titip Mingyu, ya!”

Yang namanya disebut langsung mendelik. Di sampingnya, Yugyeom lagi-lagi kedengeran kegelian.

“Eh, Seok, sekalian deh gue minta nomor lo,” kata Gendis sambil mengeluarkan hapenya. “Gue jarang banget nemu cowok yang nyambung kalo ngomongin ginian. Boleh, ya? Ya? _Help me out, bro._ ”

“Yaudah, sini.”

“Sumpah, kenapa gue baru ketemu lo sekarang, sih?” ujar Gendis, ngeliatin Seokmin ngetik nomor di hapenya. “Gyu! Lo kalo punya temen kayak Seokmin jangan disimpen buat sendiri, kenapa? Egois banget.”

“Sering-sering mampir ke tempat Mingyu makanya, Dis.”

Mingyu melotot ke Yugyeom.

“Males. Dua kali gue ke sana, tidur mulu si kebo.”

“Ya elo kalo mau namu bilang dulu, lah!” sungut Mingyu ga terima.

“Ngapain?!” balas Gendis. “Udah pindah juga kan, lo? Emang dasarnya ga mau gue datengin. Cih!”

“Dateng aja gapapa, Dis. Sekarang Mingyu pindah ke—” belum kelar Yugyeom ngomong, udah disekap Mingyu duluan.

“Tuhkan,”—Gendis melempar pandangan jijiknya ke Mingyu—“liat aja lu, Ming. Gue bales!”

“Bales, bales. Emang surat.”

“Kaga lucu, bego,” sahut Gendis seraya berdiri. “Seok, gue makan dulu ya. Nanti gue samper lagi!”

Yugyeom nyeletuk, “Samper-samperan udah kayak teraweh,” bersamaan dengan Mingyu protes, “Ga boleh, Seokmin-nya mau pulang!”

“Jangan mau temenan sama Mingyu, Seok. Tidurnya ngorok,” teriak Gendis sambil pergi.

Seokmin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kurang ajar emang si Gendis.

Seperginya Gendis, Mingyu nepuk-nepuk tempat kosong bekas Bang Josh di sampingnya. Saat Seokmin menoleh ke arahnya, Mingyu ngangguk. “Sini. Duduknya samping aku.”

Seokmin pun nurut. Kalau biasanya, Seokmin pasti langsung nyender ke Mingyu. Ga punya tulang belakang. Tapi kali ini dia duduknya tegap banget persis anak Paskibra belajar _table manner_. Matanya ga lelah mengikuti orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Seokmin selalu tersenyum kalau ada yang permisi, nolak dengan sopan kalo ada yang nawarin makanan, ngajak ngobrol kalo ada bocil yang nyamperin.

Dan yang dikhawatirkan Mingyu, bener kejadian. Ada aja uwaknya yang nanya-nanya. _Nak Seokmin kerja di mana sekarang? Niat ambil S2? Udah punya pacar? Hah, belom? Masa orang ganteng kayak kamu belom punya pacar? Nyari yang kayak gimana? Mau uwak kenalin, ga, sama—_ Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan intrusif lainnya.

Tapi semua Seokmin jawab dengan halus, dengan sabar. Mungkin karena baru pertama kali juga.

Mingyu memperhatikan semuanya. Sampai ke detail terkecil. Dan Mingyu bakal bilang tidak mengejutkan lagi kalau setelah ini, semua saudaranya menyukai Seokmin.

“Kalo capek, pura-pura tidur aja,” ujar Mingyu setelah menangkap Seokmin menguap untuk pertama kalinya hari ini.

Seokmin mengangkat alis. “Hm?”

“Kalo kamu capek. Senderan aja, merem. Pasti ga ada yang ganggu.”

“Aku ngga capek.”

Mingyu cuma mijit-mijit tengkuknya Seokmin. “Hm. Oke deh.”

❀

“Temen lo suruh pindah ke kamar tamu, Gyu. Kasian masa tidurnya begitu.”

Temen yang dimaksud adalah Seokmin, yang sekarang lagi tidur sambil meluk lengan Mingyu, wajah tersembunyi bersandar di bisep Mingyu.

“Udah enak gini, wak. Ada kipas angin,” jawab Mingyu, sama ngantuknya.

Di samping kiri, Yugyeom terlelap dengan kepala kelempar ke belakang, mulut menganga. Mingyu dari tadi gatel mau masukin nastar ke dalemnya cuma buat cari tau bakal dikunyah apa ngga.

Baru Mingyu nyoba tutup mata—

“Seokmiiiinnn,” suara Gendis sampai ke telinga Mingyu sebelum orangnya nongol.

Mulut Gendis langsung mengatup saat dia lihat Seokmin tertidur.

“Mau ngapain?”

“Gue mau ngasih ini, tadi dia minjem,” Gendis menyodorkan dua _case_ DVD. “Gue pikir tadi ga bawa, abis bongkar dashboard taunya ada di mobil gue.”

Mingyu narik DVD-nya dari tangan Gendis. Merlin. “Kenapa ga _download_ aja sih?”

“‘Mang napa sih?! Orang maunya nonton dari DVD!”

“Ribet, ntar gue harus balikin lagi ke elo.”

“Lo darah tinggi, ye, Ming? Misuh-misuh mulu dari tadi kayak Wak Idah,” ucap Gendis, tangannya nempeleng kepala Mingyu pelan. “Ga usah lu yang balikin lah, kan Seokmin udah punya nomor gue.”

“Dih. Trus dia ntar ketemuan gitu sama lo? Emang gue udah bilang boleh?”

“Kenapa ga boleh? Emang lo pacarnya Seokmin?!”

Mingyu diem.

Ga butuh waktu lama, Gendis pun berdecak. Volumenya mengecil saat dia bilang, “Ketauan Nyai, digorok lo.”

“Berisik ah!”

“Kasian banget Seokmin dapet modelan kayak lu,” ucap Gendis, bisa-bisanya sambil tolak pinggang.

“Apalagi dapet elu, mohon ngaca. Mending gua lah kemana-mana.” Gendis lagi-lagi berniat nempeleng kepala Mingyu, tapi kali ini tangannya keburu ditangkap. “Lo ga usah nempeleng dong, gini-gini gue udah difitrahin waktu kecil!”

“Fitrahin, kentut. Katanya lu ga percaya Tuhan, ape tuh, agnostik?”

“Gue jelasin juga lo ga bakal ngerti.”

“Bilang ae males solat.” Gendis menendang betis Mingyu sambil lalu. Kalo bukan sepupu sendiri, kayaknya Gendis udah sekarat di- _smack down_ Mingyu dari belakang.

‘Percakapan’ Mingyu dengan Gendis ternyata terlalu berisik hingga membangunkan Seokmin.

“Selamat pagi, duniaku,” sambut Mingyu tersenyum lebar, menyapu rambut Seokmin yang jatuh ke depan keningnya. “Nih, DVD dari Gendis.”

Muka Seokmin merah, dan jahitan motif di lengan baju Mingyu ada yang nyeplok di pipinya. “Gyu, aku ngantuk banget. Pulang, yuk.”

“He?”

Sebenernya Mingyu nungguin sesi _doorprize_ karena penasaran sama siapa yang dapet _air fryer_ (Mingyu ngarep itu dia — tiga tahun berturut-turut Mingyu menang, hadiahnya ga jauh dari tupperware atau panci), tapi suara parau Seokmin membuatnya langsung berdiri. Tangannya pun terulur di depan Seokmin, “Ayo, pamit dulu sama yang lain.”

Dengan menarik tangan Mingyu, Seokmin bangun. Dirinya sempat terhuyung-huyung, membuat mereka berdua tertawa.

Selagi Seokmin berpamitan dengan keluarga besar Mingyu, Mingyu nepok-nepok bangunin Yugyeom, nawarin sepupunya balik bareng.

Sewaktu mereka udah masuk mobil, Gendis lari-lari minta ditungguin.

Mingyu buka jendela, “Apaan sih lu?!”

“Kelupaan, nastar buat Seokmin! Di makan ya, Seok! Gue sendiri, tuh, yang buat.”

Seokmin ngucapin makasih sementara Mingyu dan Yugyeom protes, “Buat gua mana?!” yang entah gimana caranya berubah jadi adu hina _skill_ bikin kue satu sama lain — (Yugyeom kalah, tapi ngotot) — yang bakal keterusan sampe magrib kalo aja Seokmin ngga bilang, “Yaudah, yaudah ini aja bagi bertiga ah elah!!!”

Sambil nyetir, Mingyu cuma berharap Seokmin ga kapok lebaran bareng keluarganya lagi.

❀

“Seok, lo besok ikut lagi?” tanya Yugyeom dari bangku belakang. Toples nastar Seokmin ada di pangkuannya, udah diklaim hak milik. Seokmin ngangguk, fokus nge- _scroll_ sesuatu di hapenya.

“Asik, dong, lo. Besok mancing lele jumbo.”

“Mancing?”

“Lo lupa? Mbah-nya Mingyu punya empang,” seru Yugyeom, beranjak maju dari posisi malasnya, kedua sikutnya sekarang bertengger di kursi Mingyu dan Seokmin. “Lo tau, itu dulu tanah empang mau dijual dibikin perumahan. Tapi ga jadi gara-gara Mbahnya Mingyu, pas malem sebelum teken kontrak, nemu ikan sepat emas. Padahal dia ga pernah nanem ikan sepat.”

“Hah?” Seokmin kebingungan. “Jadi ikan sepat apa ikan mas?”

Yugyeom keselek, di sampingnya Mingyu batuk-batuk.

“Ikan sepat emas, Seok. Ikan sepat, tapi emas,” kata Yugyeom masih belum nyerah.

“Yugyeom ga usah didengerin, yang. Ga pernah beres.”

“Deh, terserah kalo ga percaya.”

“Itu bukan ikan sepat emas, yak,” koreksi Mingyu. “Belut putih. Terus dipiara sama A’ Badrun sampe mati dimakan kucing.”

“Hah, masa?” sekarang Yugyeom yang bingung. _Lah gimana?_ “Terus ikan sepat emas ceritanya siapa, dong?”

“Duhh pe’a,” Mingyu misuh, bersamaan dengan dirinya membunyikan klakson, membuat mobil lelet depan mereka minggir. “Ya mana gua tau, elo yang cerita!”

Mingyu dan Yugyeom balik debat ga penting. Sementara itu, Seokmin samar-samar ingat Mingyu pernah cerita tentang pamannya yang miara belut putih. Untuk apa tujuannya, ga jelas juga. Tapi kemudian belut itu mati, dan si paman kemudian kena omel oleh si mbah. Saking marahnya, si mbah sampe geret kasur si paman keluar kamar, nyuruh anaknya tidur di ruang tamu.

Seokmin penasaran, mau ketemu orangnya langsung.

“—naek getek, pulang-pulang ikannya dikiloin, tuker duit.”

“He? Gimana?”

“Dulu gua kalo ikut ke rumah Mbahnya Kiming ikutan mancing, abis itu dijadiin duit lagi. ‘Kan kalo di pinggir suka susah, tuh, berebut ama bapak-bapak. Makanya pake getek ke tengah.”

“Padahal mah sama aja, susah juga. Mana panas,” tambah Mingyu.

“Besok lo ga ikut, Yug?” tanya Seokmin, tiba-tiba nervous karena kepikiran besok pertama kalinya dia bakal sendirian banget ketemu keluarganya Mingyu, _in a sense._

“Ga bisa, Yugyeom besok jatahnya ke Bintara.”

“Yooo, Kalimalang, _baby,_ ” sorak Yugyeom, balik lagi ke posisi malesnya sambil _ngegayem_ nastar. “Gapapa sekarang mah, jalannya udah bagusan. Kalo masih kayak dulu, mending gua ikut lu kemana-mana.”

Mingyu menggumam setuju. “Panas, macet ga kelar-kelar.”

“Semua demi sayur asem sama ikan asin.”

“Tempe goreng, tambah pepes peda.”

“Nah kan. Anjir, kalo dipikir-pikir ngapain banget dulu gua nangis-nangis minta ikut. Mending di rumah adu _beyblade_ sama si Johnny.”

“Johnny Sibagariang,” lanjut Mingyu. “Kakaknya Tammy.”

DEG— perasaan Seokmin ga enak.

Satu.

Dua.

“CIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!”

Babi terbang.

“Tammy katanya udah nikah sekarang, sama juragan warung Padang. Lo ga diundang Seok?”

“Ya kali mantan ga diundang,” goda Mingyu.

Seokmin cuma bisa terkekeh. Kalo aja Mingyu lagi ga nyetir, mungkin sekarang cowoknya itu udah minta ampun dicubitin Seokmin.

“Jaehyun mah ga ada apa-apanya sama Tammy,” kata Yugyeom, mulut penuh nastar.

“Mantan terindah, gila lo,” timpal Mingyu.

“Padahal cuma dua minggu, ye, Seok? Tapi udah jadi mantan terindah.”

“Lo dulu putusnya kenapa sih?”

Seokmin menghela napas. Dia capek. Capeeek banget sama perbincangan ini. Padahal belom ada lima menit. “Cemburu sama Sherina.”

Udah sesuai dugaan, tawa Mingyu dan Yugyeom meledak berbarengan.

“Seokmin, kamu tuh sebenernya suka sama aku atau Sherina, sih? Kok kamu kalau ngomongin Sherina, semangat banget.” Yugyeom menirukan kalimat yang dulu pernah Seokmin ceritakan.

“Mau balik SD lagiii,” kata Mingyu, nada suaranya tinggi. Histeris sambil sok ngapus air mata. “Mau ngecengin Seokmin.”

“Kurang ajar lo. Dulu gue sampe nangis-nangis tuh.”

“Inget lah, gue! Ibun sampe nyamper ke rumah, nanya Seokmin-nya abis diapain. Anjir gua udah deg-degan, main bareng aja kaga. Lo-nya pacaran mulu.”

“Lah, taunya abis putus cinta buuunn!”

Berangkat dari sana, sisa perjalanan mereka diisi oleh nostalgia masa kecil. Terutama cerita-cerita saat Seokmin dan Mingyu masih bertetangga, sebelum ayah Seokmin meninggal dan sekeluarga pindah ke Bandung.

Seokmin tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menyusuri memori masa lalu tanpa rasa takut bertemu dengan traumanya. Tapi di saat ini, di dalam mobil bersama Mingyu di sampingnya, dan cahaya matahari yang mulai menjingga, Seokmin merasa napasnya lebih ringan.

Di antara cara bicara Mingyu yang tidak kenal jeda, dan tawa bernada tinggi dari Yugyeom, Seokmin baru sadar bahwa sekarang dia bisa menyebut kata “bapak” tanpa air memupuk di sudut matanya, bisa mengingat-ingat wajah pria itu tanpa rasa sesak di dadanya. Semua hanya kenangan manis, yang satu per satu dibawa kembali menemui cahaya setelah lama tersimpan dalam kotak berdebu di sudut ingatan Seokmin.

Ayah Seokmin termasuk orang yang jarang berada di rumah dan tidak banyak bicara. Tapi di hari senggangnya, beliau tidak pernah keberatan mengorbankan waktu tidur siangnya jika Mingyu dan Yugyeom datang, minta dibantu memompa ban sepeda mereka. Ia juga mengajak mereka membuat layangan dari nol. Mengajarkan nama-nama warna dalam bahasa Inggris dan Perancis.

Dari banyaknya memori yang mereka miliki akan sosok Tuan Lee, Seokmin merasakan hangat menjalar di dadanya mengetahui dua orang terdekatnya memilih momen-momen itu untuk mengenang ayahnya.

❀

“Aku lupa, deh, kenapa ya dulu bisa suka sama Tammy?” celetuk Seokmin tiba-tiba.

Mingyu bersenandung di sampingnya, lagi kegirangan sehabis ngeliat Nyai pulang bawa _air fryer_ , punya Mingyu.

( _“Oh gitu cara masaknya... Tau gitu tadi Nyai simpen buat sendiri aja.” Mingyu cuma bisa termangu menatap neneknya._ )

Seokmin dan Mingyu sekarang tengah berbaring di atas genteng, beralaskan sarung lusuh Engkong, menikmati semilir angin malam. Suara orang takbiran masih terdengar sayup-sayup dari masjid di tengah komplek.

“Hmm. Bukannya gara-gara anak anjing dia nyamperin kamu?”

“Iya, ya?”

“Dulu kan kamu lagi rewel-rewelnya minta anak anjing, tapi ga dikasih sama Ibun,” kata Mingyu. “Trus waktu Tammy lagi main ke rumah… Siapa ya? Pokoknya di daerah sini juga. Dia bawa anak anjing. Kita papasan pas main sepeda, trus anak anjingnya ngikutin kamu.”

Seokmin ragu, tapi di saat yang bersamaan dia juga bisa merasa kalau memang benar itu pengalamannya. “Gampang banget, ya.”

“Namanya juga bocah. Aku ga ada perasaan apa-apa, nembak Mina diterima.”

“Tahan sebulan, lagi.”

“Tahan sebulan, lagi,” ulang Mingyu, tertawa kecil. “ _Ngedate_ ke TimeZone, ke sananya bareng temen-temen sekampung. Sebelum jalan, makan dulu di rumah.”

“ _Things were much simpler back then._ ”

Mingyu bergumam setuju. “ _Everything was simpler. Just like now will be simpler than what we’ll have in the future._ ”

Seokmin mencondongkan badan, menghadap Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum.

Seokmin bergerak mendekat, tidak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya untuk mencium Mingyu. Pandangannya terfokus pada bibir Mingyu yang lembut, jarak sudah dekat, ketika—

“MINGYUUUU, YUGYEOM NYAMPER TUUHH. KATANYA MAU BELI BAKSO?!”

Keduanya menghela napas. Seokmin geleng-geleng kepala.

“IYAAAAA TEEEHH INI MAU TURUUUUUN,” respon Mingyu teriak, menarik dirinya untuk duduk.

Tidak lama kemudian ia membungkuk di atas Seokmin, hingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. “ _Can’t hold yourself around me, can you?_ ”

“ _Stop asking obvious question,_ ” jawabnya, mencuri satu kecupan dari Mingyu sebelum mereka lomba cepet-cepetan ke bawah.


End file.
